Æquo pulsat pede
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Ils avaient tout pour être heureux. Mais pendant un instant, Drago avait oublié que les Hommes ne gouvernaient pas le Monde. Que chaque être humain était soumis au Destin, eux comme tous les autres. Et que ce dernier pouvait la condamner. Les condamner.


**Æquo pulsat pede**

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

 **Note :** **Bonsoir,**

 **Je vous poste ce nouveau OS tout chaud (qui restera un OS, je le promets ! Enfin, je crois, parce que maintenant que je le dis, j'ai des idées de suites qui arrivent ! C'est n'importe quoi ! ^^). Possible que des erreurs se soient incrustées vu que je poste les yeux gonflés car j'ai réussis à me faire pleurer ! J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Enjoy ! :)**

Drago s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il était assis dans le canapé de son salon, en train de lire les nouvelles du monde, quand la cheminée s'était activée. En relevant la tête, il avait aperçu Hermione et son visage s'était fendu d'un sourire.

Elle avait fait quelques pas dans la pièce, se stoppant à 2 mètres de lui. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il voulait juste qu'elle vienne se lover contre lui, qu'ils discutent, se disputent, s'aiment. Pourquoi restait-elle si loin ? Toute sa posture montrait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais connaissant la jeune femme, il décida de ne pas la presser.

\- Drago ?

Sa voix était hésitante, bien loin de sa tessiture habituelle. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sembla se décider.

\- Je suis condamnée.

Il s'était stoppé. Il l'avait regardé. Et il avait éclaté de rire. Aujourd'hui, son attitude le laissait honteux. Il lui avait ri au nez. Mais à l'époque, il ne comprenait pas. Qui l'aurait condamné ? Elle était une héroïne de Guerre. Elle était Hermione Granger. La morale incarnée. Qu'avait-elle fait de répréhensible ? Et puis, même si elle avait commis des actes affreux, tout le monde lui pardonnerait. Alors, qui avait assez de pouvoir pour la condamner ?

\- J'ai été à St Mangouste aujourd'hui.

La réalité traça un chemin dans le cerveau de Drago. Pendant un instant, dans sa liesse, il avait oublié que les Hommes ne gouvernaient pas le monde. Que le Destin se mêlait du futur du genre humain depuis des siècles et que lui était capable de la condamner. De les condamner.

\- Quand Bellatrix m'a …

Elle était incapable de finir sa phrase. Et il était incapable de ne pas se souvenir de ce moment. S'il devait citer la minute où ses idéaux avaient changé, il pointerait celle-ci. Le moment où il avait vu le sang d'Hermione, aussi rouge que le sien, couler sur le tapis de son salon. C'était à cet instant-là qu'il décida qu'un idéal qui nécessitait de torturer une gamine de 17 ans n'était absolument pas justifiable.

Il releva la tête, quémandant la sentence.

\- Elle m'a jeté un sort. Je savais pas lequel. Il attaque les nerfs et les détruit.

C'est à ce moment-là que sa main commença à trembler, comme animée d'une vie propre. Quand Hermione le remarqua, elle l'attrapa et la serra fort, tentative vaine pour arrêter ces mouvements fous. Elle l'acheva en quelques mots :

\- Il n'y a aucun remède. J'en ai pour quelques mois, au maximum.

Des perles d'eaux s'agglutinaient aux bords de ses yeux, mais elle semblait décidée à ne pas les laisser couler. Drago se leva, voulant la prendre dans ses bras, et murmurer des milliers de promesses. Mais elle se déroba. Il la regarda, ne comprenant pas. Ne voulait-elle pas du soutien ? Il décida que si elle voulait faire semblant, alors il accepterait. Il accepterait n'importe quoi.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit. Pas le droit de te demander de m'aimer alors que je ne serais bientôt plus là. Pas le droit de te demander de me veiller chaque jour alors que je vais doucement faiblir, jusqu'à être incapable de me lever. Tu mérites mieux qu'une impotente Dray. Alors, je te libère.

Il s'approcha d'elle, ses arguments et suppliques aux bords des lèvres. Mais elle tendit le bras, posant son pouce sur ses lèvres, les redessinant.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça. Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi, forte et courageuse. Je vais perdre ma force et mon courage s'amenuise déjà quand je vois la tristesse dans tes yeux. Rencontre d'autres femmes. Des brunes chez qui tu retrouveras un peu de moi. Des blondes pour m'oublier. Tu es libre.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit à reculons, rentrant à nouveau dans la cheminée, et s'en alla.

La suite était très floue. Il se souvenant être tombé au sol, il se souvenait d'avoir pleuré, d'avoir été en colère, d'avoir bu. Ce qu'il fit cette nuit-là, dans son appartement, il ne se rappelait plus. Le souvenir qui suivait, c'était lui, pleurant son désespoir à côté d'un Blaise dépassé par la douleur qui semblait habiter son ami.

Après cela, il avait tenté de rentrer en contact avec Hermione des dizaines de fois. Par cheminette, par hiboux. Il avait été voir ses amis. Le visage désolé de Potter et les yeux gonflés de larmes de Weaslette lui avaient confirmé la véracité de l'histoire. Même s'il n'avait jamais douté d'Hermione, il aurait été heureux de savoir qu'elle lui avait menti. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Et elle se mourrait, alors qu'il était loin d'elle.

Entre chaque tentative pour la contacter, il avait pris rendez-vous avec des dizaines d'experts, médicomages pour savoir s'il existait un remède. Aux premières réponses négatives, il s'était mis en colère, hurlant contre ses fainéants qui ne voulaient pas sauver l'amour de sa vie. Et puis, la vérité s'était abattue sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas la sauver. Les derniers rendez-vous s'étaient soldés par son abattement total et des larmes en rentrant chez lui. Il était inutile. A quoi cela servait d'être un Malefoy, si on ne pouvait sauver celle que l'on aimait ?

Deux mois passèrent ainsi, entre ses rendez-vous et ses prises de conscience.

Et puis, il y a deux heures, il avait reçu un hibou qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Pourquoi Hermione lui écrivait-elle ? A moins que ce ne soit Potter qui lui annonce sa fin. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait réellement lire le parchemin. Mais ça pouvait être important. Alors, d'une main tremblante, il s'en était saisi.

 _Drago._

 _Je suis désolée. Je me donne le droit d'être égoïste. C'est bientôt la fin. Et j'ai tellement peur. Alors, j'aimerais passer mes derniers moments avec toi. J'aimerais partir avec ton image imprimée sur ma rétine._

 _Je suis égoïste et je comprendrais que tu refuses._

 _A toi pour toujours,_

 _Hermione._

Le cœur de Drago s'était fendu face à la missive. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Il s'était vêtu, avec soins pour qu'il soit le plus beau possible pour elle, malgré ses cernes et le fait qu'il avait maigri. Il s'était tout de même hâté, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle ne meurt avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de la voir une dernière fois.

Il s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre, se demandant quelle attitude adoptée. Que dit-on à une mourante ? Comment dit-on adieu à la femme que l'on aime ?

Elle était couchée dans son lit, sur le dos, quelques oreillers rehaussaient son corps, ses bras posés au-dessus d'une épaisse couverture. Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, et malgré sa pâleur et la fatigue qui marquait ses traits, elle restait la plus belle femme de toutes. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent quand elle le vit et Drago fut heureux d'être encore capable de provoquer une telle réaction chez elle.

C'est à ce moment-là, qu'une de ses mains, la plus éloignée de Drago, se mit à se mouvoir, dotée de cette vie fantasque immaîtrisable. Alors qu'elle tentait de l'attraper avec son autre main, malhabile, il se précipita vers elle et attrapa sa main, la serrant contre lui. Elle avait froid mais tout son corps sembla se réchauffer quand elle le vit apposer ses lèvres sur son membre.

Et pendant un instant, ce fût comme si rien n'avait changé. Ils étaient toujours amoureux, ils étaient toujours jeunes et s'ils restaient concentrés sur les yeux de l'autre, ils pouvaient penser qu'ils avaient la vie devant eux.

Mais l'instant se finit, et aucun d'eux ne put oublier pourquoi ils étaient là.

\- J'ai une dernière demande égoïste à te faire.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, Princesse.

Le surnom les fit sourire tous les deux, les ramenant à une époque moins douloureuse.

\- Fais-moi l'amour une dernière fois.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses mais pas à cela.

\- Je pourrais te blesser.

\- Tu ne le feras pas. Et puis, je ne risque plus grand chose. S'il te plaît Dray. Je veux sentir une dernière fois mon corps se tendre sous la jouissance. Au lieu de se tordre de douleur.

Alors Drago cessa d'écouter toutes les mises en garde de son cerveau et l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa avec la même passion que les premiers mois. Entre deux baisers, elle lui murmura :

\- J'ai choisi de passer mes derniers instants avec toi. Mais, tu leurs diras, à Harry, Ron, Ginny, les Weasley, que je les aime de tout mon cœur ?

Il l'embrassa, promettant.

\- Et tu trouveras une autre femme ?

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, murmurant en réponse, reprenant ses propres mots :

\- Des brunes, pour retrouver un peu de toi, des blondes pour tenter de t'oublier. Mais tu sais, Princesse, inconsciemment, je me rapprocherais toujours des femmes qui te ressembleront un peu.

Puis il clôtura la conversation en migrant vers son cou, lui tirant rapidement des gémissements.

Ça faisait maintenant quelques minutes qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, fort, craignant presque de lui faire des bleus sur le corps. Il aurait desserré son étreinte, si elle ne lui avait pas demandé de la serrer aussi fort qu'il l'aimait. Et Merlin savait que jamais ses bras ne seraient assez puissants pour répondre à sa requête.

Il sentit sa respiration ralentir alors il la tourna vers lui pour voir comment elle allait. Son souffle caressa son visage et il ferma les yeux de contentement. Mais il les rouvrit vite, quand il sentit qu'elle ne prenait aucune inspiration. Sa prise de conscience fut rapide et lui coupa le souffle.

C'était fini.

Il était maintenant assis dans le fauteuil situé au coin de sa chambre. Il l'observait. Elle avait encore les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées d'avoir trop retenu ses cris. A première vue, on aurait pu penser qu'elle dormait.

Il devait appeler Potter. Il devait leur dire. Mais avant cela, il devait la rhabiller. Même s'il adorait l'idée qu'elle ait passé ses derniers moments avec lui, même s'il aimerait s'en vanter, il savait qu'elle ne le voudrait pas. Alors, sans magie, avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, avec ses mains tremblantes et ses yeux embués, il la revêtit. Il s'habilla aussi et il envoya un _Patronus_ à Potter. Il se dit que le Gryffondor méritait mieux que sa voix cassée pour annoncer la mort de sa meilleure amie mais il ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Alors il effectua son sort et il se rassit dans son fauteuil, reprenant son observation, attendant la cavalerie.

Potter arriva, avec Weaslette et Weesley sur les talons, les trois ayant les larmes aux yeux, qui se précipitèrent sur le lit, s'agenouilla aux côtés de la dépouille encore tiède de leur meilleure amie. Suivait derrière eux, en retrait, comme mal à l'aise, un médicomage de St Mangouste, reconnaissable à sa blouse. Drago avait envie de lui hurler dessus. Lui hurler qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de son vivant alors de quel droit venait-il dans sa mort. Mais il savait qu'il était en colère. Alors, il tût sa peine, comme un lion blessé. Et en entendant le médicomage prononcer l'heure de décès, il la retint.

C'était aussi l'heure d'arrêt de son propre cœur.

 **Voilà !**

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Je ne suis pas sûre de l'impact que ça a sur le lecteur ! (je suis un cobaye un peu trop émotif ! ^^)**

 **Pour information, d'après Wikipédia, 'Æquo pulsat pede' signifie** **« La mort frappe d'un pied indifférent. ». Je lui fais confiance, n'ayant pas fait latin. Mais je dois avouer que j'étais à la rue niveau idée de titre alors …**

 **Je vous souhaites un bon WE !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me remotive et ça me colle le sourire pendant des jours !**

 **J'en profite pour vous annoncer que le chapitre de 'L'ange des Ténèbres' a été posté !**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
